


Nicest Thing

by MasterTickleBack



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack





	Nicest Thing

“All I know is that, you’re so nice.” That’s how Youngjae had started the conversation, that one day, oh so many nights ago. Since then, several attempts had been tried.

 

“You’re the nicest thing, I’ve seen.” Daehyun had taken his hand in response, squeezed it for a few seconds, his thumb grazing over the back of Youngjae’s hand. With that he had stood up, dipped his head slightly and left Youngjae on the barstool in the kitchen, with his knee resting against the cooking island. He heaved a sigh, this was a lot harder than he had expected.  
He twirled the last bit of sweetened coffee around in the bottom of his cup before he emptied it into his throat. The coffee had long gone cold.

 

Curled up in their respective bed sheets, Youngjae glanced at the screen on his phone. 00:14. He turned off the light and turned onto his back. A small cone of light shone from Daehyun’s bed, followed by a snore. He got a notification. A text or something. Youngjae picked up his phone. He unlocked it and opened a new text. “I wish that we could give it a go. See if we could be – something <3” He whispered to himself as his fingers tapped over the screen. The phone on the other side of the room lit up again. This time Youngjae knew what it was.

 

“Oppa! Oppa!” Youngjae lowered his head as he swallowed a rumble in his throat. “Oppa-nim” He clenched his fists inside his jacket. “Oppa-nim, can you please sign this for me?” A petite and beautiful girl asked Daehyun, with a light tug to his sleeve.  
“Of course,” Daehyun offered one of those smiles that sent everyone weak in their knees, even Youngjae.  
I wish I was your favorite girl. Youngjae thought. He widened his eyes and hit his head, forgetting his hands were fisted. Groaning in pain he clutched his temples. A brief glance at Daehyun showed him, he was completely ignored. Not even being a girl can get your attention. He thought and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

 

“I like it when you smile.” Youngjae looked at his boyfriend over the edge of his glass. He lowered the said item and offered him a genuine smile. “In fact, it’s my favorite kind of smile.” Daehyun continued and placed his elbows on the kitchen counter where he was enjoying his glass of juice.

 

Holding up two different shirts in front of him, Youngjae heaved a sigh. He puffed his cheeks and held them up in front of his torso so he could see them in the mirror.  
“Why are you so grumpy?” Daehyun asked from the bed where he was laying with his nose grazing along the lines of a book he wasn’t reading. He was merely checking how close he could come and still read.  
“I don’t know which shirt to wear.” Youngjae grumbled. He continued to change the shirts, holding them up in front of himself. Daehyun stood behind him in no time, his hands having already snapped the hangers out of Youngjae’s hands.  
“There,” he whispered and rested his chin on the other’s shoulder, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. “For you to look good, Yeobo…” he spoke lowly as his hands travelled up to rest by the hem of his pants instead. His fingertips grazed over Youngjae’s flawless skin on his hips.  
“…You just have to wear yourself. Because whatever you wear, is my favorite kind of style.

 

Ignore call.

Ignore call.

Dismiss.

Ignore call.

Dismiss

Dismiss

Game over.

“Holy hell Daehyun, stop fucking calling me!” Youngjae growled at his phone as he turned it off. There was no peace what so ever. And this was the one place he really wanted his peace. But not even here could he get it. He slipped his phone back into his pocket that pooled around his ankles. “Can’t even let me play flappy bird in the bathroom.” He cursed his boyfriend.

“Where on earth have you been?!” Daehyun questioned him the second he joined him in front of the store where he had left 4 minutes and 30…..5 seconds ago.  
“I was in the bathroom.” He replied and raised a brow at his partner.  
“Don’t you ever leave like that again. I always want to know where you are about.” Daehyun ordered. Youngjae pressed a kiss to his cheek and took his hand.  
“I’ll send you a picture next time I go.” Youngjae promised and Daehyun smiled satisfied for a second.  
“Yah! Soon-to-be-Jung Youngjae! That is disgusting.” Daehyun complained.  
“Then live with it.” Youngjae chuckled and laced their fingers together before they continued to the next store.

 

“Daehyun?! DAEHYUN?!” Youngjae searched frantically for his boyfriend. They had lost each other amongst the other people that had had the same idea as them: Taking a walk along the Han River.  
“Over here babo-ya.” Daehyun’s voice sounded. Youngjae snapped his head around and saw his boyfriend stand with an ice cream cone in his hand. Youngjae rolled his eyes and walked to his side.  
“I wish you would take my hand.” He muttered as he placed his hand in the other’s back pocket.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because you get lost from me when you pay more attention to that ice cream than to me.”  
“Either I pay attention to you now and bring the ice cream to bed, or I pay attention to the ice cream now and bring you to bed tonight.” Youngjae scoffed and stomped down the street. Then Daehyun could flirt with his ice cream all day.  
He felt fingers between his, just the kind that fitted the most. He looked down and recognized Daehyun’s shoes and squeezed his fingers as he accepted his silent apology.

 

Sweaty and exhausted bodies, tangled tightly together in a panting mess.  
“You know, right now, the look on your face, is like the day when we first met.” Daehyun whispered in their eerie silence.  
“How so?” Youngjae asked thinking back with a flushed face. He couldn’t remember seeing Daehyun with sex hair and sweaty body.  
“You had just finished individual training with the choreographer. You were shining, sweaty and just as hot back then as you are today.”  
“Cheese ball.”  
“Is there any cheesecake left?”

 

Youngjae was laying on his stomach on their shared bed. He was naked and Daehyun was straddling his thighs. Light touches of his fingertips were brushing down Youngjae’s back. Daehyun’s fingers were drawing a pattern on his back. Going from point to point, some further apart, and some close by. Youngjae sighed happily as he relaxed completely, melting under Daehyun’s gentle touch.  
“This one.” Daehyun broke the silence, his hands had stopped somewhere on the back. “Today this one is my favorite one.” He continue. Youngjae himmed, urging Daehyun to explain what he was talking about. “This one is my favorite beauty spot. It’s on a hidden place, that nobody else can se.”

 

“Do you love me?” The question took Daehyun aback. He was pretty convinced he was showering Youngjae in his love every single day, in more ways than one.  
“Why this question so suddenly?” He demanded to know before he would answer. Usually he wouldn’t hesitate to answer yes to this question, but something had seemed off with the younger all day.  
“Just answer me.”  
“…Yes?”  
“Thank you.” A long and sweet kiss was placed on his lips that had his knees going weak. “And happy anniversary Daehyun.”

 

Kisses down his body. A daring tongue playing with sensitive skin. Teeth pulling lightly, drawing sinful moans and pleasured mewls from Daehyun.  
“Let me take care of you tonight baby,” Youngjae whispered into Daehyun’s ear.  
“Mmm~ I need you.” Daehyun whined as Youngjae flicked his tongue over Daehyun’s hardened nipple.

 

“Sugar?” Daehyun called from the kitchen.  
“Three!” It sounded from Yongguk, echoed by Himchan, Jongup and Zelo.  
“I just want two.” Youngjae called, earning weird glances from the others. “What?” He asked and raised a brow at them.  
“Nothing,” they all mused and turned back to their conversation of Super Junior’s EunHae couple had been spotted kissing in public.  
Daehyun slipped into his seat next to his boyfriend and placed a cup in front of him.  
“I know you wanted three.” He whispered and Youngjae smiled. Daehyun knew him too well.

 

“Yeoboseo?” Youngjae answered the phone groggily. He sat up and pulled the string that turned on the night lamp by his bunk bed.  
“Baby?” Daehyun’s voice sounded from the other end. Youngjae groaned in reply.  
“What time is it?” He asked as he held his phone between his cheek and shoulder in order to rub his eyes.  
“A quarter past one.” Daehyun replied and Youngjae flopped back onto the mattress.  
“I can’t sleep without you.” Daehyun whined.  
“Fine, I will talk you to sleep.” Youngjae said and started to speak about everything and nothing until a soft snore was heard from the other end.

 

“Look, all I know is that, you’re the nicest thing I’ve ever seen.” Youngjae smiled and half rested on top of Daehyun in their bed. “And I wish if we could see, if we could be something.” Youngjae mumbled. Daehyun smiled fondly and ran his fingers through his sleeping dongsaeng’s hair.  
“I wish so too JaeJae.” He whispered


End file.
